


L'Anthologie de Larry

by PrinceRoan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceRoan/pseuds/PrinceRoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots and short-chaptered works about Harry and Louis. May reflect actual events both past and present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smile for the Cameras

Harry walked in front of the rest of the boys, leading the charge through flashing cameras, grinning girls and innocent travelers who just happened to get caught in their way. The boys were flanked by security, bodyguards and a pack of paparazzi. Harry was silently mumbling his gate number and following the signs overhead. Progress was slow. He'd have to stop to take some pictures, smile here and there. Always smile. Liam would cause the most delay because he'd always spare a few words to the fans. Harry glanced behind him, making sure he hadn't gone too far. He caught Zayn's eye and turned from the sympathetic gaze. Niall was following close to him with Liam trailing behind, chatting amiably to whoever was close enough. They were all exhausted but Liam was the best at disguising his fatigue. His smiles were genuine though perhaps not entirely happy, but the effort was honest. Louis was somewhere behind Liam and Zayn. Harry had glimpsed his beanie and jacket. He tightened his grip on the tan guitar case in his hand. A camera circled in his direction and his lips twitched upwards reflexively. Dishonest.

They'd reach the gates soon and be relieved of the incessant flashes. The final stretch seemed indefinite. Around him was a sort of chaos. Camera shutters clicking like rifle fire, flashes going off like bombs, high pitch shrieks, shrill voices calling out their names. Harry soldiered on. Through the cacophony of noise he heard a familiar peal of laughter and his whole body turned involuntarily towards it. It was only for a short moment that he walked nearly sideways, just long enough to see the open mouth close, blue eyes find him, and his heart drummed in his chest. It drowned out the noise. The brilliant gaze had already turned from him, but Harry could feel it still. Everything about Louis lingered on him. His scent, his touch, his presence surrounded Harry like a film of gossamer. Louis had been steadily weaving himself around Harry since they'd first met.

Now, as Harry walked through the bustling airport, thinking back to his journey on the X-Factor, he considered slowing down and falling back until he met with Louis' shoulder. Not yet, he reminded himself. The press would have their fill of the couple walking at the back, Lou's arm thrown casually around her shoulder, maybe even wrapped around her side. He'd lean in to her for a picture, show off a much too eager smile or one that wasn't quite enough of a smile. Each flash would capture those white teeth, pink lips curled upwards. Nothing short of perfect happiness.

Harry's eyes were drawn upwards and he slowed to a stop. They were checked through, their bags disappearing on a conveyor belt headed for the giant steel belly of the plane. Louis had briefly spared a moment to stand off to the side and hug Eleanor goodbye. Harry looked over. Their faces were turned towards each other, her cheek pressed against his. Lips moving in a low whisper, lips that had spoken of love and affection in his ear. They were soft, those lips. The cameras wasted no time and a thousand shutters clicked in succession, blinding. Louis ambled over to the boys with a smile. Harry met his eyes, blue sky on fire.

They were called for the final shots. Everyone together now. Big smiles. Look happy. Hurry up. Get it over with. Let us go. Harry looked from one camera to another, was painfully aware of Louis standing three paces away. Couldn't control it. He shrugged himself out from between Zayn and Niall, walked the short distance. He placed his arm around Louis' shoulder, fingers curling around his collar, hovering close by his neck. He could smell Eleanor's perfume on him, in his hair, on his clothing. He felt repulsed by the foreign scent. The camera men were motioning them to stand closer together, get the security guards out of the shot. Harry felt Louis' hand brush his lower back, fingers settling on his hip, their bodies touching, heat through the clothes, Louis' fingers squeezing him tight. There was no one in the world who would know why Harry Styles was smiling just then.


	2. Linger

Harry's solely focused on the fact that Louis' sitting on the other end of the couch and he's not supposed to look over because if he does he'll linger. Always linger. As a result he's staring at the interviewer as if he's trying hard to get him to spontaneously explode and the poor man keeps glancing at him nervously as he's asking his questions. Harry only snaps out of his trance when Liam pours him a glass of water and nudges his arm.

"Now boys, any special plans for Valentine's day?"

Harry's heart skips a beat and he has to hold the water in his mouth for a moment before swallowing to stop himself from choking. Valentines day. He's so excited at the thought that he can barely contain himself and a smile stretches across his face.

"Louis, are you planning on taking your girlfriend away. A romantic vacation, perhaps?"

Harry's heart skips a beat again, but it's significantly different from the one a second ago. This one leaves a dull pain in his chest, as if an old wound had just been re-opened and begun bleeding. He feels the smile drop from his face and resists the urge to get up and leave the stage. There are nearly a dozen different cameras in the room focused on him and he's positive his facial expression has just been caught from every angle possible. Harry knows he's a rubbish liar. Can't hide an emotion from creeping onto his face if his life depended on it – and it basically does. Basically. Louis says that's one of the things he loves about him. His honesty. Harry always scoffs when Louis says that, and then his cheeks heat up and Louis just smiles. He takes another sip of his water.

"We're actually coming in to work in the studio, so something like a dinner in the evening."

Louis' better at hiding his emotions but he's no good at feigning them and Harry almost winces at the plain indifference in Louis voice.

"A romantic dinner," the interviewer adds with a suggestive wink before he looks over to Zayn.

Zayn mumbles something fairly standard about spending time with Perrie and the interviewer moves on to Liam, hoping for some liveliness, practically imploring him with his eyes. Naturally, Liam's heart goes out to the man and he babbles on about trying to avoid stereotypes of Valentine's day and then somehow gets to the subject of the origin of the day itself. They go off on a tangent, though not completely unrelated – St. Patricks day and Halloween get mentioned as well – but the interviewer tactfully brings the conversation full circle and ends with Liam saying that he's got something special planned for Danielle.

Harry's spirit lifts a bit after Liam's finished talking and he grins at him and shakes his head. Liam's sitting to the right of him and so is Zayn and Louis, and the temptation is just too much so Harry lets his eyes leave Liam's face and settle on the figure hanging off the edge of the couch. Louis' already looking his way and gives him a quick smile, so subtle that it could have been mistaken for him merely sucking in a breath or nodding his head.

"Now our two single boys, do you have hot dates or are you crying into a tub of ice cream?"

Niall chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm ordering take-out and lying in bed, I think."

The interviewer nods and shakes his head solemnly. "Crying into a tub of ice cream, then."

Niall bursts out laughing and shrugs his shoulders. "I suppose so, yeah. Not bad company, though."

"And you, Harry?"

Liam tenses next to him and Harry stiffens in response. He thinks about saying that he's going out to dinner with a friend, but really he's going to be home with Louis and he's got a delicious meal planned that he's hoping will be perfect. He can't say he's bought candles to light because then he'd have to explain for whom he's planning on lighting them. "Uhm." He probably shouldn't mention that he's ordered a rather obscenely large bouquet of roses, one for every kiss he plans to plant on Louis throughout the day. They'd never be enough. "Well, you see..." Harry definitely can't mention that he's bought Louis a Patek Phillipe wristwatch with a silly inscription on the back that's actually probably more of a stain on the beauty of the watch itself. "I think..." Harry swallows harshly, and looks up at the interviewer struggling to decide how he should handle this.

"I think Harry's sobbing into a tub of ice cream as well," Liam interjects with a nervous chuckle. "Maybe him and Niall will spend Valentine's together."

Harry looks over at Liam and then at Niall and smiles. "You know, I think I'm just going to have a quiet night in." Then his eyes find Louis' and his features soften, his gaze and smile now tenderly focused on him as the rest of the room fade away. Harry breathes in, like a small sigh, and he's only half-aware that Liam has jumped in to distract the interviewer with a comedic story about his trying to impress past girlfriends. Louis shakes his head and his face contorts as if something has pricked him on the cheek and Harry's smile widens as Louis tries to avoid one from forming on his face. Harry only looks away when he spies a tinge of pink creep into Louis cheeks. The smile drops from his face when he focuses back on the actual interview and he's acutely aware that, though for a moment he had imagined the world contained him and Louis, the rest of the world was sitting just as he'd left it. He'd looked and he'd lingered and there were twelve cameras in the room recording every second of it.

As the interview comes to a close, the interviewer cues the boys with a quick hand motion and they all blow kisses at the cameras exclaiming "Happy Valentine's Day!"

The live audience, mostly made up of teenage girls, erupts into cries and wails, hands clutching at their hearts. The cameras shut off promptly and the boys wave and smile at the girls as they leave the stage. Louis hangs back to wait for Harry.

Amid the general noise, cries of "Harry! Harry we love you!" surface over the din and the security guards tense and brace themselves against the pushing crowd.

Harry waves and blows a few kisses to the fans, making his way over to Louis, understanding him fully when a hand curls around his wrist and he's pulled out of the room. Harry lets Louis lead him through the hallway behind the other boys and he gently pulls his wrist free and briefly touches his fingers to Louis' hand.

"You need to stop doing that," Louis says under his breath, keeping his eye's straight ahead.

Harry rolls the words around in his head and then glances at Louis, eyes dropping to scan his profile.

"Do what?"

Louis scoffs and looks up at Harry, eyes looking down at him with unconcealed adoration then quickly looks away. "That. Don't do that."

Harry smiles and leans over, pressing his arm against Louis'. He closes his fingers into his palm and sticks his thumb out, tapping his knuckles against Louis' wrist.

Louis briefly looks down and then rolls his eyes, a smile playing upon his lips. He mimics Harry's hand and gives him a thumbs up, to which Harry answers by angling his thumb to connect with Louis'. The gesture is brief, but the message clear. 

I love you.


End file.
